


Held Together, Pulled Apart

by elanor_n_evermind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Riptidesverse Fanwork, Top Castiel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_n_evermind/pseuds/elanor_n_evermind
Summary: Held together, tenseArms braced against the wallWrists pinned in a broad gripFeet kicked wide, hips canted backwardsThe cool burn of metal teeth on friction-warmed skin





	Held Together, Pulled Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [riptides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426) by [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish). 



> Many thank yous to the really elegant [sharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/) and the amazing [jemariel](https://jemariel.tumblr.com/), without whom I would still be lurking here and on Tumblr. This one's for you guys.
> 
> In my mind, this scene is set in the world of _riptides,_  but it can be read as a stand-alone piece.
> 
> (But if you haven't read sharkie's masterpiece, what are you waiting for?)

Held together, tense

Arms braced against the wall  
Wrists pinned in a broad grip  
Feet kicked wide, hips canted backwards

The cool burn of metal teeth on friction-warmed skin

Body rigid, breath ragged  
Heart hammering  
Cock hard and dripping

The world pared down to sensation, points of contact

A rough hand on his hip, in his hair, in his mouth  
A litany of small sounds falling from his lips

_Please_

_Please_

The smell of sweat and of sex and cologne

Hips snapping, skin burning  
Muscles taut, coiled tight  
Dick straining, hand stripping,  
Teeth nicking his throat

Words whispered roughly against the shell of his ear

“Come, Dean. Come undone.”

 


End file.
